


Day 29 - Your Favorite Book

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc accidentally magically affects one of Nathaniel's jackets while fixing a seam on it.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Day 29 - Your Favorite Book

**Author's Note:**

> it's not my favorite book, but this oneshot was based off Murder, Magic, and What We Wore  
> more specifically the scene where Annis glamours herself into looking inconspicuous

Nathaniel huffed, picking at a loose seam at the edge of his jacket’s sleeve, “Damn it, that’s gonna bother me. And this was my favorite jacket too.”

Without thinking, Marc spoke up, “I can sew it for you.” Upon seeing Nathaniel perk up, he continued, “Marinette taught me some things. Benefits of being her cousin, I guess.”

“Can you really?!” Nathaniel smiled brightly, “Thanks Marc, you’re the best!” The artist quickly shrugged off his jacket, handing it over to Marc.

The writer accepted it with a smile, successfully masking his gay panic over seeing his boyfriend’s arms for once.

“If it’s just a loose seam, I can have it back to you by tomorrow morning, just wait outside the school for me.”

“Alright!” 

\---

Marc sighed happily, sewing the seam back into the jacket. His boyfriend was so amazing. He just wished more people could realize this.

As his eyes fluttered shut while he was daydreaming about how breathtaking Nathaniel was, Marc didn’t notice the seam glowing gold before returning to its original color.

\---

Nathaniel bounced up and down happily as he put on his jacket. He leaned in close to Marc, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks, babe!” Marc giggled in response, hand reaching up to cradle where Nathaniel had kissed him, eyes softening as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Anytime.”

With a wave, Nathaniel walked away from his boyfriend, up the stairs into the school. Immediately, there was a wave of people turning to look at him. He paused, taking a moment to glance over himself to see if there was anything wrong. Seeing there was nothing unusual, Nathaniel looked back up, only to get startled at the new group of five students in front of him. 

They started bombarding him with questions about his outfit and compliments about his looks and art, which he didn’t quite understand, given he wore this outfit every day, but he’d always take compliments on his work any day.

Maybe it was only for the morning. He could deal with it then.

\---

It was not, in fact, only for the morning. When he had walked into the class, he had gotten a similar reaction. Even  _ Chloe _ had joined in complimenting him.  _ Chloe! _

He could catch people glancing back towards him during the lectures in class as well, which was  _ not _ helping his worries at all.

Even just walking in the hallways, he could feel gazes on him.

It was very nerve wracking.

Finally at the end of the day, Nathaniel collapsed into his seat in the art room. He buried his face in his arms, not wanting to look up at the group of students in the doorway. After a minute, Nathaniel snuck a glance. Yep, they were still there.

He huffed, shrugging off his jacket, about to give them a piece of his mind about following him to the art room and just watching him. As he finished taking off his jacket, the crowd of people suddenly dispersed from the doorway. Nathaniel blinked. That was convenient, but as he now had no reason to throw hands with someone, he put the jacket back on, which brought the group back. Nathaniel stared at them, questions buzzing in his mind. 

Okay, so his jacket apparently had something special about it now that attracted people to him. But he had been wearing this jacket for forever, the only time it had been modified was… last night… when Marc fixed the seam.

Nathaniel sighed, standing up and pushing past the horde of students, walking out of the art room.

\---

Marc was barely at the bottom of the stairs when he saw his boyfriend walking down them. His eyes narrowed at the group watching him. 

This had been happening all day, and Marc, despite wishing for it the night before, was quite honestly getting sick of it. That was  _ his _ boyfriend after all, and a traitorous part of him didn’t want to share. It wanted to wrap him up and keep Nathaniel for himself. He shook his head free of those lowkey creepy urges as the subject of his thoughts approached. Marc opened his mouth to greet him, but Nathaniel continued walking, grabbing Marc by the sleeve, dragging him along, “We need to talk.”

As they walked towards one of the school’s empty closets. Marc’s brain started going into overdrive, wondering what he did.

_ Did you mess up on the script? _

_ Maybe he noticed you were being possessive? _

_ Oh god, what did you do?! _

Nathaniel shut the door behind them as they entered, immediately shrugging off his jacket. Marc’s face turned red, “Oh, so it’s  _ that _ kind of talk.”

Nathaniel paused, with the jacket in his arms, face turning a similar shade to his hair. “No, no!” He fiddled with his bangs, “I was just gonna ask what you did to my jacket to make it magic.”

Marc blinked, “What?”

“I don’t know,” Nathaniel mumbled, “It’s like when I’m wearing the jacket, people start adoring me or whatever.”

Marc’s hand suddenly flew up to cover his mouth in shock. Nathaniel jolted from the quick motion. “Oh shit.”

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Marc defended himself, “When I was sewing last night, I was thinking about how I wanted more people to notice how amazing you are. Uh, guess it worked a little too well. I was kinda jealous actually. I don’t know if you noticed.” He ended his explanation with a nervous chuckle.

Nathaniel stared at Marc, mouth slightly agape. He closed it and swallowed, blush dusted across his cheeks. “Oh.” He smiled, “Thanks. That’s nice.” Marc smiled back.

“Now, we should probably go rip that seam to get rid of the glamour,” The writer placed an arm around Nathaniel’s shoulder as he said this, walking out of the closet with him. 

Nathaniel hummed, “Hmm, maybe we should, or maybe I should keep wearing it to get attention and make you jealous, cause not gonna lie, it was a little hot.”

Marc sputtered. “No.”

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> stolen jokes from dms with Kopy  
> again.  
> sorry for stealing ur stuff kopy ✌


End file.
